My Own True Wish
by g-c-a-w
Summary: Since Amu was 5,Easter has always been her 2nd home with The Tsukiyomi's since then.And to repay Kazuomi plus Gozen's kindness for helping her family and also herself.She will do anything for them with the help of a certain cat.AMUTO
1. 1st Wish

**My Own True Wish**

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

**Summary:**Since Amu was 5,Easter has always been her 2nd home with The Tsukiyomi's since to repay Kazuomi plus Gozen's kindness for helping her family and also will do anything for them with the help of a certain cat.  


* * *

**Aya:Yay!!My 4th fanfic!!**

**Ikuto:Is It Amuto?If Not I'm Leaving**

**Aya:Of course!!**

**Tadase:Why can it be a Tadamu?**

**Aya:I don't quite like you**

**Tadase:-runs and cries in corner-**

**Ikuto:I will always win Kiddy King!!**

**Amu:SHUGO CHARA DOES NOT BELONG TO AYA-CHAN**

**Ran,Miki,Suu:-pops out of nowhere-Happy Reading!!desu(for Suu only)**

**Aya:btw Amu is a bit OOC in this FF but it suits her in this story,hope you don't mind!!hhe3x**

**-smiles-**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"This sucks!!Why do I HAVE to be one of those stupid or goodie goodie Guardians!!!!I HATE THEM" I thought to myself

My name is Hinamori Amu and I'm one of Easter's employee –slash that- the most loyal and the youngest.

My family and I loved Easter for always helping us when we needed them.I am the youngest here because I'm only 14 years old and on the 8th is pissing me off the fact that I have to join the Guardians but if it satisfy Gozen and Kazuomi-sama,me and my family are happy to do it.

"Amu-chan!!!" a girl said to me yelling while running towards me,she is Raka Tsukiyomi like me she's on the Entertaiment bussiness like has a bit darker pink hair than mine and pink eyes.

She was wearing a very light pink tanktop and black sailor skirt with black stocking till her knees and black ballet shoes(like Utau's shoe when she's Seraphic Charm).

"Amu-chan,so why did step-daddy called you for?" she asked me cheerfully

"He said I have to join the Guardians so I could get the Humpty Lock and more information" I explain to her in one breath

"I see" she said to me

"Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key,a nice pair like we do" a husky voice said while hugging me from behind and putting his chin on my head

"Ikuto" I simply said his name,he's Raka-chan's older brother or twin as they said.

"So,How's my beautiful pink-haired girlfriend?" he asked me and yes he is my boyfriend we've been going out since I'm still on the 7th grade and he's the same age as Raka-chan

"Ikutoo,do I have to do what your step-dad ask me to do?" I asked him with a spoiled child tone

"Don't do it,if you don't want to Amu" he said to me with a smirk,I blush slightly

"What he said is so true,Amu-chan" Raka-chan said to me also

"Ah,I finally found you all,come on we have a recording to do" Utau-chan said to us,she is also Ikuto and Raka-chan's sister the youngest in the Tsukiyomi 's one year older than me.

"I want too,but…." I said to her

"Ikuto,you sould stop glomping on her" Raka-chan said

"But she is mine" Ikuto said

"Noo,Amu-chan is mine" Raka-chan said denying it

"No,MINE" Ikuto said

"MINE" then Raka-chan protest to him

"mm…Utau-chan?" I said looking at her and, "Help" I said to her

Utau-chan just nods

"Nii-chan,Nee-chan,stop it continue the arguing later,okay?" she stops the twins quarell

"Fine" they said in unison.

Then all of us went to the recording studio and Ikuto plays the violin,Raka-chan the piano while Utau-chan and I sing,yes we are a quite famous band the band is called Torn Devil.

_nee aishitara daremo ga  
konna kodoku ni naru no?  
nee kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi  
dakishimeteru no?_

_nani mo kamo ga futari kagayaku tame  
kitto_

_kimi wo kimi wo aishiteru  
kokoro de mitsumete iru  
kimi wo kimi wo shinjiteru  
samui yoru mo_

**(Instrumental) **(Ikuto and Raka plays this part together on the violin and Amu and Utau stops)

_nee koi shite mo dare ni mo itsuka  
owari ga kuru no?  
nee aozora yori mo sunda  
tokimeki sutete shimau no?_

_kisetsu kawaru no kaze  
michi wo hashiru zutto_

_kimi wo kimi wo aishiteru  
kokoro de mitsumete iru  
kimi wo kimi wo shinjiteru  
samui yoru mo_

**(Funky Instrumental) **(Ikuto and Raka plays this part together on the violin and Amu and Utau stops)

_tatoe ashita nakushite mo  
anata wo ushinatte mo  
dekiru kagiri no egao de kagayakitai_

_namida de ima yobi kakeru  
yakusoku nado iranai  
kimi ga kureta taisetsu na tsuyosa dakara_

_hitomi de ima yobi kakeru  
yakusoku nado iranai  
hitomi de ima te wo nobasu  
samui yoru mo_

_(Yakusoku wa Iranai-Maaya Sakamoto)_

We finished the recording quickly and went -chan and Utau-chan goes home to the Tsukiyomi's apartement while I went home to my own house with Ikuto walking me.

I wrap my arm around his arrived at my house,we didn't go through the door but to the balcony Ikuto carried me bridal style.

"Amu,my goodnight kiss" he said with a smirk

"Okay" I replied him with my Cool&Spicy tone,I tip toed and kissed him,he kissed me back holding my waist and my hands was around his enters his tongue to my mouth and I give an entrance.

We kissed quite a while passionately and I could feel his hand going under my shirt and touching my chest.I suddenly stopped and pull the kiss away,I could feel my face burning red by a blush,even though we have been dating for half of year,I still blush by his actions.

"Amu,What's wrong?" Ikuto asked me with a grin

"I have to go to school" I said to him and I could see a dissapointing look on his face

"Why?Aren't you home-schooled?" he asked with a puppy dog eyes

"No,remember the plan Ikuto" I said to him

"I hate that stupid plan!!" he said to me angryly

While I just open my window and got to my room,already seeing my chara's sleeping with Ikuto's chara I changed to my PJ's on the bathroom and already see on my bed Ikuto sleeping,I went to my bed, snuggle myself on his chest and then drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Aya:Okie Done!!yay!!**

**Amu:mm...**

**Ikuto:We're already dating Amu-smirks-**

**Amu:-blush-**

**Raka:You two are too fun to watch**

**Utau:I agree with you on that nee-chan**

**Aya:Oh,Well R&R(At Least 5 reviews okie,so I could post the next chappie)**


	2. 2nd Wish

**My Own True Wish**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Summary:**Since Amu was 5,Easter has always been her 2nd home with The Tsukiyomi's since to repay Kazuomi plus Gozen's kindness for helping her family and also will do anything for them with the help of a certain

* * *

**Amu's POV**

.Ring. Ring. Ring

I woke up because of the sound of my alarm and when I looked as usual Ikuto's already with his chara Yoru.

"GOOD MORNING AMU-CHAN!!!" my chara's greeted me with a loud yell.

"Good morning,Ichigo and Noir" I said non-chalantly and while wearing Seiyo Middle School uniform,not forgetting to add in my cool and spicy look.

"Amu-chan,You're starting school today right?" Ichigo said she is my first 's like Ikuto's chara,a cat but she has golden eyes like mine and pink hair like mine, she also has pink cat paws and pink tail.

"Yeah" I said boredly

"You must be feeling bored and lazy doing this stupid thing,right?Amu-chan?" my second chara,Noir 's a crow chara,she has black colored hair and red eyes. Also black wings on her back. **(A/N:Noir is like Suigintou from Rozen Maiden how she dress and her eyes. Except for her hair its black not white)**

Then after dressing up,I went downstairs to eat breakfast and then went to my school.

**Normal POV**

**+++At Easter+++**

**+++The Director's Office+++**

"The three of you already knew that Amu Hinamori is going to join the Guardians,correct?" Kazuomi the Director said while sitting on his swivel chair,obviously talking to his step children's.

"Yes" Ikuto,Raka,and Utau answered boredly

"I want the three of you to pretend that you don't know her,when she's with the Guardians" he stops then continuing his sentence

"Since Amu Hinamori is doing this spy bussiness,Utau you continue singing and gather more X-eggs,double because of your temporary missing partner. As usual Ikuto and Raka,destroy it and watch Amu plus the Guardians from afar" Kazuomi said sternly while the three just nods and in the blink of an eye they dissappeared.

**+++At Easter+++**

**+++Easter's Roof+++**

"A-ah,since Amu-chan spying bussiness,I guess that means a double work for me" Utau said with a sigh

"We have no choice anyways" Raka said

"Because we're trap in Easter's cage" Ikuto just said non-chalantly

"Yeah,that is so right" Utau and Raka said in suddenly Utau's phone ring,signalling her to go to her she said goodbye to her brother and sister then leave the roof.

"So Ikuto want to check what Amu's doing now?" Raka said with a grin plastered on her face

Ikuto returns her grin with a smirk "Sure,lets go and spy my strawberry pink haired girlfriend" he said while cat ears and tail appear while on Raka's back appear ice wing. After character changing the two left Easter and headed towards Seiyo Gakuen.

**Meanwhile**

**+++Seiyo Gakuen+++**

**+++Teachers Office+++**

"Excuse me,Nikaidou-sensei" Amu called her homeroom teacher

"Yes,Ah,Himamori!!You're going to be in my class correct?We should go together" he said while Amu just nods

**+++Seiyo Gakuen+++**

**+++Hallway+++**

"Amu Hinamori,you remember the plan correct?" Nikaidou said with a serious tone

"Of course,I have three charas ready" Amu replied with a cold tone

Nikaidou just grins evily.

**+++Seiyo Gakuen+++**

**+++Class 2-A+++**

Nikaidou enters the classroom and began saying

"Today we're going to have a new friend,please come in"

Amu enters the classroom and making all the boys jaws dropped and the girls looked at her with admiration.

"Okay,her name is Amu Himamori" Nikaidou introduce with his ditzy character

"Its Hinamori,sensei" Amu stop her sentence then "Yo,Nice to meet'cha" Amu said again,suddenly the girls squeeled in excitement "COOL & SPICY" they squeel in unison.

Nikaidou showed her seat and she walked to her seat cooly.

**+++Seiyo Gakuen+++**

"Ahaha,as usual of Amu-chan!!Cool and Spicy!!!" Raka said with a happy tone.

"But I liked her very much" Ikuto said with a grin

The two of them were sitting on a tree outside Amu's class,chuckling a bit then Amu glance out of the window looking at the tree but before she can see them Ikuto,"Raka" he said,Raka just nods then mutter "Transparent Ice" while her ice wings spread around the two of saw nothing on the tree then directed her attention back at the board.

"That's a close one" Raka said then she pause and

"Hey,Hey Ikuto look is that blonde guy Tadagay?" Raka said to Ikuto then he looks at the guy that Raka was talking about

"Yeah,its him and a bonus he is on the same class like Amu,oh, and would you look it that,'s the guy with a long purple hair,his name is……" Ikuto said with his thinking stance,remembering the guys name while Raka just sigh and

"He's Nagihiko Fujisaki position 10th chair,That one Ikuto with the long blonde hair is Rima Mashiro her position is Queen's chair" Raka said while pointing out the Guardians,Ikuto just nods.

"Well,we check in Amu's class. Let's check the other classes" Ikuto said while he jumps down swiftly from the tree with Raka beside him and also following him.

"I'll keep the transparancy" she simply said

"Yeah,that's a lot safer" Ikuto replied

Then the two arrived outside class 1-C,they looked at a girl with two pigtails she had dark orange colored points at her and said "Yaya Yuiki,position Ace chair" after class 1-C they went to the next class,that is class 3-B,Raka points again at the brown colored hair boy and

"Kukai Souma,position Jack's chair" she said again.

**+++Seiyo Gakuen+++**

**+++The Roof+++**

Ikuto then look at the file that fill with the Guardians information and

"hmm….It seems all of them had 1 chara's except that Nagihiko guy,he has two"

"All of them couldn't Chara-nari yet,except Rima Mashiro and Nagihiko Fujisaki" she continued

"What Amu needs to do now is just get the Humpty Lock and more information,then she-" Ikuto said but cut off by Raka "Think about your perverted thoughts later" she said

"Yeah Yeah,And return my magazine's would you?" he said again with a puppy dog eye

"No way!!You read porn!!"

"No,that's education so I would know,how to do sex with My Amu" Ikuto said with a smirk

"You don't need that magazine!!!I could give you,my boyfriend's CD''s more realistic" Raka said with a grin

"Your boyfriend's a pervert"

"Look who's talking" she replied then murmured "Besides that I already burned all of your magazines"

"WH-WHAT?!RAKA!!That cost me 100.000 yen!!!"

"Oh,don't be so petty and you don't hear me bragging about my clothes that you accidentally threw it away"

"I thought its un-usable"

"Genius"Raka said sarcasticly

"Thank You,lil sis" Ikuto replied her

**+++Seiyo Gakuen+++**

**+++Recess Time+++**

**+++At Amu's Class+++**

**Amu's POV**

I ate my lunch with many girls and guys surrounding me,asking random questions.I just ignored them when suddenly they got quiet and look towards the door.5 people walking to me,I just grin evily and _"That was fast"_ I thought.

The five of them were the Guardians, "Amu Hinamori-san,You are invited to the Royal Garden after school,can you come?" the blonde-girly guy asked me and I answered him while keeping my Cool&Spicy character

"Sure,Its not like I have anything to do after school anyway" I just said while crossing my arms also the girls in the class just squeel "COOL&SPICY!!!".

"That's great Amu-chiii!!!" a girl with pigtail said cheerfully and after that they all leave my class.

I just grins evily again _"All according to plan" _I thought again.

**+++Seiyo Gakuen+++**

**+++School Ends++++**

**+++Royal Garden+++**

**Normal POV**

Amu went to the Royal Garden with her charas following actually had two charas but Utau lend her Eru to help with the plan,because seeing Amu is also close to Eru.

She arrived at the Royal Garden with the 5 Guardians greeted her and they asked Amu to sit with them.

"Amu Hinamori-san we notice that you had 3 charas,yes?" Tadase asked her

"Ceh,so you notice" Amu said with her Cool&Spicy tone

"So,Can we see them Hinamori?" Kuukai asked her again

"Ichigo,Noir,Eru" Amu called them,then the 3 of them pop-out from their egg.

"Well,I see you have them,this is mine her name is Kusu-Kusu" Rima said coolly while sipping her the rest of the Guardians introduce themselves to Amu also introducing their charas.

"Hinamori-san this maybe sudden but will you be one of the Guardians?"Tadase asked her

"I want to but……"

"But?" Nagihiko asked curiously

"I DON'T WANT TO WEAR THOSE SILLY CAPES!!!" Amu yelled then the Guardians burst out laughing and Amu blush slightly "S-Shut Up!!" she yelled again.

"Amu-chan you don't have to wear them everyday,you can wear them only on a special occasions or event" Nagihiko said

Amu just nodded in agreement

"And you'll be the Joker plus you get to keep the Humpty Lock" Rima continued

"What's the Humpty Lock?And why am I the Joker?" Amu asked curiously although she already knew about it.

"The Joker is special Amu-chii,the Joker's job is to only purified X-eggs and only that" Yaya explain while munching the snacks

"And the Humpty Lock is only to be given to someone with 3 Shugo Chara's,it's a strange object we got from the superintendent" Kuukai explain aswell while Amu just Guardians also explain about their enemies and many more that Amu needs to then the Guardians and Amu stays silent when they heard a clapping sound,they look up and see two figure.

"Oh,Kiddy King got a new member?"

"So who's the new member Kiddy King?Can we meet her?" the two talks with a chuckle

Then the 2 figure jump down revealing Ikuto and Raka

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO,TSUKIYOMI RAKA!!!" Tadase let out a yell and

"Kiseki!!" Tadase said and Kiseki nods and they chara other Guardians chara change too except Rima and Nagihiko they protected Amu and the Humpty Lock.

While Ikuto and Raka just chuckles again and Ikuto murmured "Raka" while she just nods and "Blizzard" she said,Ikuto also said "Cats Paw".

Ikuto and Raka's sudden attack knocked the Guardians to the ground while Ikuto just waltz towards Amu smirking

"So…you're the new member?" Ikuto asked while he leaned to looked at Amu's face clearly,Amu just blush slightly and suddenly "Holy Crown!!" Tadase yelled,Ikuto jumps away and landed beside Raka while Tadase "Hinamori-san,are you alright?"

Amu just nods and Rima asked again "Amu,are you sure?" Amu nods again

"I see,You're name is Amu Hinamori,correct?" Raka said then pause,she continued

"Why don't you join us?Easter is a better place" Raka said with an evil grin,Amu just shook her head and

"I think it's better with the Guardians than you two,who uses violance!!" Amu said to Ikuto and Raka with a loud two just smirk and

"This will be fun" Ikuto said but then Rima uses her attack "Juggling Party" to get rid of them.

Ikuto and Raka dodge it but the pins are still following them,Ikuto just looks at Raka while she nods,Raka suddenly took 10 feathers from her wing and said, "Icy Feathers!!" the feathers turn into ice, a very sharp ice and hit Rima's pins,cutting it into half.

Then they jump to the window but Ikuto looked back then said to Amu "Ja ne Amu" emphasizing her name,Amu the two of them leave.

"Amu-chiii!!!So will you join us?" Yaya asked happily

"Sure,its better than with them" Amu said while the Guardians smiled happily and Tadase gave her the Humpty Lock by putting it around Amu's neck.

"So lets celebrate Hinamori's arrival!!!"Kukai said in a loud tone. Amu just smiled with the others while thinking _"First plan accomplished __successfully"._

_

* * *

_

**Aya:Okie,guys!!so sorry late update!!hhe3x......Because I have an exam!!but no worries its finishedXDXDXD**

**Ikuto:Finally!!!!**

**Aya:Hey!!Mind you!!I'm a good student not like you two!!!-points to Raka and Ikuto-**

**Raka&Ikuto:We're already smart sooo...............why do we need school?**

**Aya:-sigh-Twins,btw thank you reviewers!!!hhe3x**

**Thank you so so much for the awesome compliment,critics and etc**

Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi

cuttyanime

Alex Darklight

KeikoHayasaka

SilverHeartzLuv

EmikoHoshiko

Amuto15

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

ilovecynthia

girlylove23

xXxAmuToxXx

Amuto Forever

helemeg93

Ochibi-san117

Yuki and Yuri Chan

**Aya:Okie,since I am at fault for making all of you wait,as an atonement. I'll release 1 more chapter of this FanFic!!yay!!**

**but I want 10 reviews for this chappie and the next oneXDXDXDXD**

**Wait for it 'kayXDXD**

**Yoru:Please R&R,Nya!!!!**


	3. 3rd Wish

**My Own True Wish**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Summary:**Since Amu was 5,Easter has always been her 2nd home with The Tsukiyomi's since to repay Kazuomi plus Gozen's kindness for helping her family and also will do anything for them with the help of a certain

* * *

**Aya:I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!!!!!****Plus Happy Reading!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Amu headed home after partying with the Guardians.

"Tsk. Those damn Guardians they make me go home so late!!!" she yelled

"Oh,Amu-koi. You shouldn't say something so impolite" someone whispers on Amu's ear,as he grabs Amu's waist.

"Ikuto" Amu just let out a sigh of relieved

"Miss me?" he said

"Apparently,yes" she said honestly while turn around to face Ikuto

"Ooh,I miss you too!!My Amu" he said as he cupped Amu's chin and kiss her while Amu just returns his kiss by putting her arms around Ikuto's neck. The two start making-up but Amu, "Ikuto,not here,please" she said softly

"Sure,princess" Ikuto said while carrying her bridal style to the empty alleyway.

Then Ikuto pinned Amu to the wall and kiss her passionately by entering his tongue into her mouth while Amu give a small moaned.

Then Ikuto's left hand goes under Amu's uniform and touch her breast. He continue kissing Amu while his hands were unbuttoning Amu's uniform. Amu just put her arms around Ikuto's neck and moaned as he starts licking her right breast. He then continue by licking Amu's left breast and putting his hands on Amu's right breast. Amu still moaned his name sensually.

Ikuto then went up from Amu's breast to her neck and gave her butterfly kisses,Amu's skin is very soft,he enjoyed this so does Amu. From her neck,he began to kiss her again with his tongue on her mouth making its teritory.

After making-out,Amu stops him and says playfully, "Well,that's enough for today,Ikuto" with a giggle.

Ikuto just smirk and replied, "Next time on the bed"

"Ah,Pervert!!!" she yelled while Ikuto as usual just smirked making Amu blush.

Then Ikuto took Amu home,he dropped Amu on her room balcony.

"Good Night,Amu" he said while kissing her forehead,Amu blush yet again

"Good Night,Ikuto" she replied with a chara change

"Ja Matta Ne,Amu-koi" he said before jumping down from her balcony.

While Amu went inside to her room.

**Ikuto's POV**

"_Amu,she is so cute as ever. Better bother her again tomorrow"_ as I thought with a chuckle while walking to my apartement.

Then after 10 minutes I arrived at my apartement,the 15th floor the highest. Also my apartement is the biggest here,we have the 15th floor to ourselves. I enter my apartement to see my sister or my twin,fraternal actually.

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!!GO GO GO!!!!KAEDE-KUN!!!!!!" she screamed while I closed my ears immeadiately.

"Raka,you'll bother the neighbours" I said still closing my ears

"We don't have a neighbour,Ikuto. This whole floor is ours" she said casually, I saw that she's watching some kind of anime. I see stack of her anime DVD's lying here and there.

"What are you watching anyway?" I asked

"Ah,only the best seller anime plus manga. Slam Dunk!!!" she said happily while I just sigh. **(A/N:I Don't Own Slam Dunk Btw)**

Then I hear a sound coming from the kitchen,

"The popcorn!!" she exclaimed and runs to the kitchen a took it while I just sit on the sofa.

"Wanna watch with me Ikuto" she said while sitting next to me,the popcorn is on the middle of me and Raka.

"Well,it wouldn't hurt" I said while taking some of her popcorn

"Okay Okay,who do you think will win?Kaede Rukawa or Akira Sendoh?!" she asked

"Which one is Kaede Rukawa and Akira Sendoh?" I asked

"That one is Kaede,the red uniform wearing #11 jersey. And Sendoh is wearing the white uniform,his jersey #7" she explain. Oddly I'm interested,

"I'll root for Ryonan then,Sendoh's team" I said with a grin

"Ah,I'm rooting for Kaede!!Team Shohoku!!!" she replied

"Well,we're rivals. Go Sendoh!!" I said

"No!!Go Kaede!!!L-O-V-E Ka-e-de!!!" she yelled

"Ikuto you'll win,nya!!" said Yoru my chara

"No!!Raka-chan will win!!!" said Raka's two chara in unison.

Raka's first chara is Genbu she has short Icy blue colored hair and also Icy colored eyes plus wings that is made from ice or ice wings. Her second chara is Suzaku she has long fiery red colored hair and red eyes,she also has red colored wings on her back. Genbu holds the element of ice while Suzaku is fire. The chara's were fighting on who will win.

The two of us kept watching together for quite a long time until

"Utau hasn't come home yet,Raka?" I asked

"Nope,she's practicing for her concert. Its next Sunday actually" she said

"I see. It seems Kaede lost" I said happily

"Aah,NO!!!" she said

"Well,off to bed,Raka. We'll see who wins again later" I said with a smirk

"Fine" she said while pouting and turn the TV off. Also carrying her chara's who is sleeping in they're eggs.

"Night Ikuto" she said while entering her room,yawning.

"Night" I replied as I entered my room.

**+Normal POV+**

**~Seiyo Gakuen Library~**

Day passes and Amu got very close to the Guardians,she also could Chara-Nari with Eru now because of the Humpty Lock. Amu already could Chara-Nari with her two chara,Ichigo and Noir before meeting the Guardians because of the power from Ikuto's Dumpty Key. She managed to purify eggs that was turn into X-eggs to make the Guardians trust her more.

"Hey!!Hey!!Everyone!!" Yaya yelled

"What is it,Yaya?" Amu asked her

"Yaya,got 6 tickets to see Easter's Top Singers!!Live!!" she said happily

"Ah,I want to see too!!" Kukai said

"Lets go!!Lets go!!Its tomorrow!!!" she said while jumping up and down

"Well,it wouldn't hurt" Rima said non-chalantly

"Yeah,it will be great" Tadase said with his usual smile

"Sure" Nagihiko also said

"Amu-chiii,how about you?" Yaya asked

"Well,I gotta go and asked my parents first but there have to be an adult coming" Amu said

"I'll go with you!!" Nikaidou exclaimed happily while waving his ticket happily

"And all of you we'll be allowed to go to the concert,if I come along" he said again happily

"I think that should be fine. But I'll still asked my parents later when I got home" I said with a smile

"Yay!!!This will be great!!!" Yaya said happily still jumping up and down. The rest of us just giggle seeing her.

"_Perfect. At Utau's concert I don't have to purify stupid X-eggs again!!!I hope Ikuto and Raka-chan will do it. THIS IS WHAT I HATE!!!I NEVER WANT TO BURDEN IKUTO,RAKA-CHAN AND UTAU-CHAN!!!DAMN SISSY GUARDIANS!! I SO SO HATE ALL OF YOU!!!"_ as Amu thought angrily but smiles happily to her friends.

**+Amu's POV+**

"UGH!!!!DARN!!!AGAIN!!!THOSE GUARDIANS ARE PITIFUL!!!ARRANGING BOOKS?!?!WTH!!!" I said out loud while walking home

"Patience,Amu-chan. We'll crush them later when they know the truth" Noir said

"Yup,lets scratch them to death!!!" Ichigo said while showing her claws

"Hmmm…..Utau-chan's enemy is S-T-U-P-I-D" Eru said while writing on her notebook.

"You can say that again,Eru" I said with a sigh then my chara's plus Eru sense an X-Egg.

"Amu-chan" they cry in unison,I just nod and followed them. They said that the energy is coming from the park and there on the park I saw Nikaidou plus were X-Eggs around them.

"Hinamori Amu,you're a bit late. But don't destroy these X-Eggs or someone might see you. Tsukiyomi Raka please handle this mess" he said as he dissapeared while Raka-chan just nods happily.

"Amu-chan….Its too bad,we use to do this together and enjoyed it" Raka-chan said to me sadly

"Yeah,I know. Its All Because of THAT GUARDIANS!!!!" I said while emphasizing on a few words

"Well,you got that right" she said

"Good luck,Raka-chan!!" I said while she gave me a thumbs up.

Then she yelled, "Atashi wa Kokoro, Unrokku". I think she will Chara-Nari with Genbu and I'm right.

Raka-chan wore a white satin strapless cocktail dress with boned bodice,the hem hits at her mid-thigh,fitted drop waist,flattering poufy bubble skirt with pull-ups,its fully lined,and also a detatchable light blue ribbon tie. And Ice wings on her back.

"Chara-Nari, Cross North" she said and she flew up to the sky the X-Eggs followed her as usual saying "Useless,Useless,Useless".

She stood there on mid-air the X-Eggs was about to attacked her directly but I heard her saying,

"Icicle Come Forth!!!" besides her appeared thousands of icicles, "Destruction" she said again with a bored tone now. The icicles beside her attack the X-Eggs,cutting it into half. As always Raka-chan holds no mercy whatsoever,Ikuto and Utau is the same like her.

Over the year hanging around them I became like those three,I have to say destroying it is more fun than purifying it. She flew down and undo her Chara-Nari,then ran up to me, "Amu-chaaan!!!I miss you!!!" she yelled and hug me while I hug her back, "I miss you too,Raka-chan!!".

"So coming to Easter's concert?"

"Yeah,with the Guardians" I said boredly

"I see,I want to come with you" she whined

"Sorry,Raka-chan" I said sadly

"Well,no worries a bit sad but,hey,have you found clothes for the concert yet?" she asked

"No not yet"

"Ah,How about this let's go shopping right now?" she asked happily while I nod happily in agreement

"Well,shall we go?" she said while Chara-Changing with Genbu

"Sure" I said as I Chara-Change with Noir and black wings appeared on my back

Then the two of us fly to the mall,when we arrived at the mall. As usual we go to our favorite shop,its called Angelic,the store sells many Gothic and Lolita dresses.

The store owner knows us very well because Raka-chan,Utau-chan and me,always buys our clothes here while Ikuto just carried our shopping bags.

I went to the Punk Gothic side and look around,after a while I found the one I want. It's a Gothic Punk blouse,its stretchy;with zipper chains;plus patches and prints;the sleeves are detachable,a zipper on one sleeve,and also prints on both;the necklace, mini skirt and the color is black mix red. My chara's plus Eru said its suits me then, "I'll take this one then,Miyazawa-san" I said to the store owner she nodded happily

I went to the Lolita side and saw Raka looking at a dress,must be for the concert.

She picked a black casual lolita tiered layers dress its dual wearing:could be as a jumper skirt dress or bias skirt;.

I also see her chara's giving a thumbs up. And she gave it to Miyazawa-san too.

"Done,Amu-chan?" she asked me kindly

"Yup" I said

"Alright,Miyazawa-san here" she said as she gave Easter's platinum credit card. The four us can use the credit card to buy anything we like. Gozen gave it to us.

We then got out of the shop and, "Ah,gomen!!Raka-chan I got to go!!"I said to her

"Nope,its okay,do you want me to take you home?" she asked

"No,its okay"

"Are you sure Amu-chan?What if there're drunken men!!" she said

"Mou,Raka-chan!!Trust me!!" I said,Raka-chan is like this she is too overprotective,Ikuto said once that she has a family complex personality.

"If you say so. My Amu is grown up. I want to cry" she said honestly

"Raka-chan. Its alright,see you tomorrow then at Easter's concert" I said while waving good bye to her she wave back to me.

**+Normal POV+**

**+Easter's Concert+**

**~Outside The Concert Hall~**

"Amu-chiii!!!!!Over Here!!!" Yaya yelled while waving her hand then I ran up to them and said, "Sorry,am I late?"

"Nope,Amu-chii is punctual!!!" Yaya said as she jumps up and down

"Amu,you look nice" Rima said

"Thanks" I said with my Cool&Spicy tone

"Well,shall we go?" Nagihiko said while of us nod in agreement

**~Lobby~**

The Guardian bought an ice cream for each other,Amu got chocolate. They already met Nikaidou but he excuse himself to the toilet and we'll see him when the show starts. He will sit with them.

"Well well. What do we have here?Kiddy King and servants also the pink strawberry haired girl" someone with a husky voice said with a chuckle

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!!" Tadase yelled

"Amu you look nice" he ignores Tadase while Amu blush at the remark

"Hey,what are you doing here?Tsukiyomi" Kukai said

"Can't a brother saw his sister?" Ikuto said with a smirk

"No,you can't" Rima said coldly

"Ahahaha,looks like you're losing,Ikuto" Raka said as she stood beside Ikuto,holding a strawberry ice cream

"Where have you been?"

"Are you 100 years old?!I clearly said 'Ikuto,I want to buy ice cream first. Wait here'."

"Really?I didn't hear you"

"You're deaf. Let's go to the doctor later" Raka said casually

"Yeah Yeah" Ikuto said boredly,but he approach Amu and licked her ice cream then said, "Chocolate,my favorite flavour. You already knew that much about me. Stalking me isn't nice,Amu" he said as he emphasize her name while Amu blush

"N-No,I didn't!!And why should I anyway!!P-Pervert!!" she said still blushing while Ikuto chuckles.

"Ja matta ne,Guardians" he said as he walked away with his sister.

After that they hear the announcer said that the show or concert was about to begin then they head to the hall. Nikaidou is already on his seat and the Guardians began to sit beside him. It was dark but suddenly a light shone on the Utau Hoshina then she began singing Meikyuu Butterfly

_**Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
fushigi na yoru maiorita  
ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru  
nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu**_

**tsuki akari o se ni ukabu shiruetto  
'kocchi e oide' to hohoende temaneki**

**yokubou no kage ugomeku machi  
tenshi no furi de samayoi  
taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru  
ikiba no nai ai no kakera**

Then on Utau's back appear bat wings.

**nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de  
shiawase na yume o mite iru no?  
hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi**

**mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda batafurai  
jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane  
kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku**

**kagami no naka no omokage wa  
nakimushi datta ano koro  
dakeredomou kodomo ja nai  
nobashita kami o hodoita**

As she sing more further,X-eggs appeared. There were total of 10 X-eggs floating on top of the childrens head. The Guardians was shocked except Amu plus Nikaidou the two were grinning evilly.

_**  
mune o shimetsukeru amai fureguransu  
yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru  
kotoba o nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no**_

**mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda batafurai  
itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite  
kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi**

**sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no sutoorii  
unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo  
kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku**

**mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda batafurai  
negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane  
kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku**

**(Meikyuu Butterfly-Nana Mizuki)**

Then as Utau finished her song,people were clapping happily. After Utau finished Raka and Ikuto went up to the stage. Ikuto on the violin while Raka on the piano,Utau began to sing Blue Moon

_**hoshi o kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni **_

_**tomadou dake nanimo deki nakute  
te to te kasanete mo dokoka gikochinai ne  
yume no naka mitai ni waratte yo**_

**yoru no kanata hibiku senritsu  
atsui mune wa sawagidasu**

**sasayaku Blue Moon te o nobashitara  
sugu ni todoki sou na noni  
itsumo yasashiku hohoemu dake de  
oikakete wa kurenai ne**

**ichibyou ichibyou hikaru sunatsubu da ne  
hitotsubu mo kobosenai wasurenai  
kiete shimai so na hosoku togaru tsuki ga  
muboubi na senaka ni tsume o tate**

Different than the first song,this song took more X-Eggs because with Utau's voice also Ikuto and Raka's playing the total of the X-Eggs now are 40.

**amaku nokoru kizuato fukaku  
kizamu akashi idaite ite**

**hakanai Blue Moon doushite kimi o  
suki ni natte shimatta no  
onaji bamen de togireta mama no  
kanashi sugiru monogatari**

**miageru Blue Moon kimi o omou toki  
watashi no jikan wa tomaru**

**nageki no Blue Moon hatenai yami no  
fukasa ni nomikomareteku  
kanawa nakute mo aishite imasu  
itsuka sora ga sakete mo**

**(Blue Moon-Nana Mizuki)**

"X-Eggs,they're going to hatch!!" Tadase said

"Look Tadase they're going away!!" Kiseki pointed

"Everyone let's go!!" Nagihiko yelled with the others following him

While on the stage the 3 siblings saw them,they grin evilly and went backstage.

The 3 told they're manager Yukari Sanjou then the 3 went after the Guardians to hold a battle plus destroying the X-Eggs.

**~Outside The Concert Hall~**

There were many X-eggs outside the concert hall,the Guardians Chara-Change except for Amu,Rima and Nagihiko they Chara-Nari.

"Atashi wa Kokoro,Unrokku!!" Amu said

"Atashi wa Kokoro,Unrokku!!" Rima also said

"Boku no Kokoro,Unrokku!!" Nagihiko as well

The transformation is done and

"Chara-Nari Amulet Neko"

"Chara-Nari Clown Drop"

"Chara-Nari Beat Jumper"

Amu obviously Chara-Nari with Ichigo, she now wear a black tanktop showing her belly with a big bell attached and black short that stops till her mid-thigh. Also pink cat paws and pink cat ears.

The Guardians try to gather the X-Eggs on one place but was stopped by someone,

"Like we'll let you!!" a girl said smugly

"Yeah,We soo work hard to get those!!" another girl said

"Doesn't appreciate our efforts do you?" a guy said

"SHOW YOURSELF!!!" Tadase yelled,the moonlight shone revealing the 3 siblings in Chara-Change.

"The Tsukiyomi's!!!!" Yaya yelled while pointing at them

"Please you're making our efforts in vain" Raka said

"Yeah,all of you do!!Such useless Guardians,only 3 of you could Chara-Nari?!?! Pathetic!!" Utau said arrogantly

"Now now Utau" Ikuto said with a smirk

"Listen!the Embryo will be ours!!Then the 4 of us could live happily!!" Utau said while Tadase shook his head and said

"No, We won't let it be yours. Easter can't have it,we the Guardians will protect all of the childrens dream!!" as Tadase yelled with the others nodding confidently

"We won't let you destroy they're dreams!!" Kukai yelled

"Yaya won't let you too" Yaya said in a childish tone

"Dreams are important and no one even themselves can't destroy it. They must protect it and someday if they believe. They're dreams will come true" Amu said with the others nodding in agreement then suddenly a bright light coming from the Humpty Lock surround the Guardians………………………….

* * *

**Aya:Hhe3x,How is it?There's a light Lemon!!!yay me!!!tell me if its sucked or great 'kayXDXDXD**

**Ikuto:You know you should write like that more often.....-grins-**

**Aya:Apparently for this story yes,I will write lots of light lemon for Amuto. There will be super Lemon later.....-grins-**

**Amu:Help!!I'm surrounded by perverts!!!**

**Utau:But Amu-chan,you seem to enjoyed it**

**Amu:I did not!!Utau-chan!!**

**Raka:Lying is quite bad Amu or you'll grew up like that guy crying on the corner.....-points at Tadase who was still crying-**

**Ikuto:Yeah,I pity the Kiddy King**

**Aya,Ikuto,Raka,Utau:NOT!!!As if!!I pity him!!!**

**Ichigo:R&R!!!Okey,nyaaaa!!!!**

**Aya:Btw thanks for the reviews:**

HianoRei

girlylove23

Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

Muppiegurl

4animel0ver

xiiaoICEangel

xXxAmuToxXx

Amuto15

Amuto Forever

**Aya:5 reviews people!!!and I promise I will updateXDXDXD**


	4. 4th Wish

**My Own True Wish**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Summary:**Since Amu was 5,Easter has always been her 2nd home with The Tsukiyomi's since to repay Kazuomi plus Gozen's kindness for helping her family and also will do anything for them with the help of a certain

* * *

**Aya:I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!!!!And Happy Reading!!!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Shit!!" The 3 siblings said in unison

"The Humpty Lock,its evolving!" Ikuto said

"Nii-chan,Nee-chan,What now?" Utau asked

"No choice,Ikuto summon the Dumpty Key and evolve it" Raka said

"Tsk" Ikuto just murmured and then mutters

"In the name of Ikuto Tsukiyomi,I am your owner,I am your user. I summon you Dumpty Key and evolve. This is my orders to you"

Then like the Humpty Lock the Dumpty Key suddenly shine a bright light also surrounding the 3 siblings.

The lights that surround the Guardians made some of the members Chara-Nari while giving them a power-up.

"Boku no Kokoro,Unrokku" Tadase said

"Yaya no Kokoro,Unrokku" Yaya said

"Ore no Kokoro,Unrokku" and Kukai said aswell

As the transformation finished they said

"Chara-Nari,Platinum Royale"

"Chara-Nari,Dear Baby"

"Chara-Nari,Sky Jack"

While the other members powers were boost and learn new attacks,they then look to the building's roof where the Tsukiyomi's were they were surprised that the light was surrounding for awhile the light fade away,they didn't Chara-Nari but still Chara-Changing.

Ikuto jumps down from the building while Raka and Utau flew down.

"So,Lets get this party started Kiddy King and servants" Ikuto said with a smirk,he stood in the middle of Raka and Utau.

"Gladly,you Thieving Cat!!!" Tadase said as he glares at Ikuto

"Then, Juggling Party" Rima said non-chalantly,her pins flew right at the 3 sibling while the 3 just grins and, "Icy Feathers" Raka said as her Icy feathers cut Rima's pin into pieces.

"Sorry,but you're too weak. Heck,we haven't even Chara-Nari yet but we can stop your attacks easily" Raka said

"Either you're too weak or we're too strong for babies like you" Utau said smugly

"Then how about this" Kukai paused then yelled "Golden Victory Shoot!!!" as the ball he shoot was about to hit Raka and Utau,Ikuto steps in and stood in front of his sisters and said, "Cat's Claw" as he said the ball was sliced by his claws into bits.

"A brother must protect his sisters" he said with a chuckle

"Why don't you Chara-Nari,because if you're not. We would just hold back against you" Amu suddenly said

"Well,if that is your wish,Amu. We'll fight you seriously" Ikuto said then looks at his sisters and they nod.

"Ore no Kokoro,Unrokku" Ikuto said

"Atashi wa Kokoro,Unrokku" Raka said

"Atashi wa Kokoro,Unrokku" and also Utau

The Chara-Nari was done,

"Chara-Nari,Black Lynx"

"Chara-Nari,Cross North"

"Chara-Nari,Lunatic Charm"

The Guardians were in they're fighting stance and the 3 siblings just stood still then Tadase attacks them, "Holy crown" he said while pointing his staff in front of Ikuto. Tadase was up against Ikuto with Kukai while Nagihiko and Rima was up against Raka leaving Amu and Yaya to handle Utau.

Tadase sudden attack made Ikuto dodge it quickly and charge towards Tadase using his claws but Tadase blocked it with his staff. Then Kukai attacked him from behind using his shot but Ikuto jumped up and let the ball to hit Tadase but Tadase manage to dodge Kukai's ball. But then Ikuto kicked Kukai from behind and made him fall on top of Tadase. He then use his claws to pinned them to the ground.

Meanwhile with Raka. Rima uses Juggling Party again while Nagihiko uses his attack that is Ball Rush. The pins plus balls was in full speed and ready to attack Raka but, "Icicles Come Forth" she said then all of a sudden Icicles appear beside her and she just mutters lightly, "Destruction". Some of the pins and balls were destroyed but some was still charging ahead then

"Tightrope Dancer" Rima said tying Raka's hands and legs so she will be hit.

"Freeze" she mutters then the ropes suddenly froze. Raka move her hands and legs making the frozen ropes to break and said evilly

"I'll make you pay for that" she said as many Icicles pinned Rima and Nagihiko at the ground.

While Utau was up against Amu and Yaya. Yaya attacked Utau using her ducks but was stopped easily by Utau's Nightmare Lorelei and knocked out.

"I hate this,Amu-chan" she said slowly

"Me too,Utau-chan" Amu replied quietly but then Utau asked Amu to attacked her then Amu did what Utau asked then, "Strawberry Bells". The bells let out a horrible sound resulting Utau to close her ears and,

"Devil Trident" Utau said as she destroys all of the bells

"Sorry,Utau-chan" Amu said quietly with a sad tone while Utau nods

The Guardians and the Tsukiyomis continue fighting until,

"Cease this fight!!!" someone yelled and it was Kazuomi,he stood on the middle of the Guardians and his step-childrens.

"Guardians the X-eggs is ours so just give it up" he said smugly

"No,we will purify it and they will return to their owners" Tadase said as the others nod in agreement

"I guess I have no choice,I have to use force. Utau" he said as he looked at Utau while Utau just nods and mutters, "Devil's Lullaby" she sang a lullaby that made the Guardians fell sound asleep except for Amu.

"Now I know why you're pissed off,Amu-chan. These fake friends of yours are too weak" Utau said

"Yeah,sad isn't it" Amu said smugly

"Very,Especially the Kiddy King" Ikuto said

"Well,lets just grab the garbage and leave" Raka added

"Gladly. Devil's Trap!!" Utau said as a big ring of red light surround the eggs

"Step-Daddy,Destroy or Take" Raka said cheerfully

"Destroy it. They're useless" he answered arrogantly,then Ikuto and Raka jumps up and said in unison, "Slash Claw","Ice Slasher".

As they slash the X-Eggs into half.

Amu then said, "Absorb!!" as her bells absorb the X-Eggs energy.

"Now,Hinamori Amu. Wake them" Kazuomi said while Amu just nods

"Bell of Awakening!!" she said as her bell let out a chime waking the Guardians up.

"Hey,are you guys okay?" Amu asked worriedly

"What happened,Hinamori?" asked Kukai while rubbing his eyes

"It seems Utau uses a lullaby and made us all fell asleep" she replied

"The X-Eggs!!!" Nagihiko yelled

"Sorry but its already destroyed by us" Ikuto said with a smirk

"I must say 'Good Morning' " Raka said cheerfully

"You guys cheated,you made us fell asleep. Yaya always knew that you never play fair!!" Yaya said in a childish tone

"Even if we play fair little baby. You still won't win" Utau said in annoyed tone

"Well,prove it then. If you're stronger than us" Kukai said with a grin

"Yes and I'll take you!!Thieving Cat!!" Tadase said angrily

"Well,Lets do it then right here right now" Utau and Ikuto said in unison.

While Raka looked up,she gasped a little and suddenly yelled,

"Let It Go!!Ikuto!!Utau!!" but the two ignored her then she stood in front of Ikuto and Utau

"I SAID LET IT GO!!!" she said angrily

"Move" Ikuto and Utau just said in unison

"I have no choice" she said and murmured, "Icy Charm".

She blow snowflakes and it hits Ikuto plus Utau right on the eyes,The Guardians just gasps,Raka looked at the Guardians with an evil aura

"We accept your challenge. But before that time comes beat _those_ two first"

She said evilly, "Those two,who?" Rima asked

"You'll find out soon enough" she said and snap her fingers,Ikuto and Utau suddenly pass out and they're Chara-Nari dissolve.

"Well Be Seeing You Guardians" she said with a smile as she spread her icy wings around her fainted siblings and fly off leaving the Guardians.

* * *

**Aya:Thankies for the reviews!!!!**

SUNCAT333

Amuto Forever

Chicorin

girlylove23

Amuto15

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

Muppiegurl

Alex Darklight

xXxAmuToxXx

**Ikuto:Guys,please R&R!!**

**Amu:See You Later On The Next Chappie**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Preview**

_"Its time for us to make an appearence it seems"_

_"About time" said a girl_

_"Well,This Machine will be done soon And The Embryo Shall Be OURS!!!"_

_"Good Luck With That Thing" A guy said _

_"Now For The Guardians To Become Our Little Test Rabbit"_


End file.
